9renaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
18
18 is the first-born son of 1 and 8. He resembles 1, with the similar "tuft" on his head and his lankiness. He has inherited 8's height, though, as he is always on the taller side of the second gen stitchpunks. As a child, he would pick on his brother and 35 extensively. He and 35 would more often than not get each other in trouble because of their dares and fights. His most notable scar is from this time and is situated across his backside, from one particular incident when he was sliding down a piece of sheet metal in the Emptiness and got caught on the edge of a large hole, tearing his rear end open and causing him a lot of embarassment. He also was determined to follow in his "Father's" footsteps, so he carried 1's staff around frequently. When his parents unexpectedly had 181, he was mortified, although he took on the role of the overprotective older brother immediately. When he went through his "upgrade" to adult status, 8 decorated him with stripes on his face to show that he was now a warrior. The stripes go horizontally across the top part of his face, on the same level as his optics; and three short ones on his jaw: one directly under his mouth and one on each corner of his mouth. Though he thought he would give it up as an adult, he still uses the Swiss Army knife that he carried as a weapon from his earliest days. Relationships Despite their bickering as children, shortly after 35's upgrade 18 realized that he was completely in love with her, and eventually admitted his feelings for her. The two are now in a relationship. They have two children, 51 and 87. 18 still enjoys picking on his brother into adulthood, but the teasing is far more good-natured now. He still attempts to shelter 181, but relents on her as they both get older. Though he wanted desperately to emulate 1 when he was grown up, he and 18 had quite a few conflicts when the relationship with 35 came up in conversation. 18 has stopped chasing the idea of becoming the "leader" of the stitchpunks mostly because of this. In regards to his dad 8, 18 enjoys being around him and values his advice, because 8 has noticably gentled during his time as the "man" in his relationship with 1. Personality 18's first response to almost everything is sarcasm, be it a fellow stitchpunk or a Machine. He's smart, but quick-tempered and hotheaded. If you threaten someone he cares about, be prepared to fight him, either verbally or physically. It takes a lot to get him to apologize for something, and it seems like he will only ever say "I'm sorry" to 35. Voice Actor Jack DeSana - famous as the voice of Sokka from "Avatar: The Last Airbender" Theme Songs Child: '"Just Can't Wait to Be King" from the Lion King soundtrack '''Adult: '"21 Guns" by Green Day; "I'm Still Here" by Johnny Rzenik Other Characters Say... "18? Yeah, he's a good brother to me. He could stand to be more patient with 181 and Father, but overall he's a decent guy, and I wouldn't go into a fight without him." - 81 "An idiot. I love him unconditionally, but... anyway. In the end, he's steadfast and dedicated, and at least loyal when it counts..." -35 "Ugh. Do I GOTTA say something? *sigh* Okay, okay. He's a jerk and he's bossy and he's funny looking. But I do love him... he's my brother, after all." -181 '''Created by JellicleKitten Category:1x8 Category:Warriors Category:Clock Tower OCs Category:18x35 Category:Jellie Category:Second Generation